Mejores amigos
by Genee
Summary: Se conocieron por casualidad, se reencontraron por el destino, se hicieron amigos por elección propia. Vivieron entre risas y riñas; alegrías y tristezas. Se hicieron amigos, confidentes, cómplices. Se enamoraron, se desenamoraron, se odiaron y otra vez se quisieron. A pesar de todo, al final, siempre serian los mejores amigos.
1. Hikarigaoka, 1994

**Aclaraciones:**

*Digimon pertenece a Toei y a Akiyoshi.

*Se hace menciones de otros anime.

*Semi A-U.

* * *

.

Mejores amigos.

.

.

"Aprendí que las personas olvidarán lo que dijiste, olvidarán lo que hiciste, pero las personas nunca olvidarán cómo las hiciste sentir".

.

.

* * *

—I—

En 1994, en un parque de Hikarigaoka, una mujer con un vientre abultado, elegante y con muy buen porte paseaba los alrededores del lugar con su hija, su primogénita. Ambas féminas lucían muy felices y sonrientes juntas. Era una tarde hermosa con un cielo azul claro y luminoso, despejado de nubes grises; una tarde llena del dulce cantar de las aves del parque, y las sombras frescas que brindaban los frondosos árboles. La brisa refrescante anunciaba el comienzo del otoño.

Un maravilloso día que sería testigo del comienzo de una hermosa y duradera amistad.

La mujer mayor, que rondaba los treinta y tantos años de edad, pasaba por su segundo trimestre de embarazo. Sería un niño y estaba muy ansiosa por tenerlo, ya que el pequeño sería la última pieza de su rompecabezas que dictaminaría su _feliz para siempre. _Y es que Toshiko no podía quejarse, tenía una hija con un gran carácter —incluso para su corta edad—, la pequeña era fuerte, decidida, emprendedora pero muy amable y respetuosa. Su esposo también era alguien con características agradables, aunque este pasaba gran parte de su vida dentro de una universidad de Kioto.

Pero su amor iba más allá de ese pequeño detalle, Toshiko no le importaba el tener que verlo cada cierto tiempo, cuando lo conoció, se enamoró de él y del trabajo que hacía, no podía hacer ya nada al respecto y, aunque pudiera, tampoco lo haría, porque sería quitarle un pedazo de su personalidad que complementa y hace ser quien es a su marido.

La mujer se sentó en una banqueta que la ponía de espaldas a un pequeño jardín pintoresco, con un pasto verde y bien cuidado, también con flores resistentes a los cambios climáticos del año y que causaban una agradable sensación al ser contempladas por su belleza y sencillez. Sora, la hija de Toshiko de seis años recién cumplidos el pasado 2 de septiembre, pidió permiso para alejarse e ir a jugar. Su madre, antes de decir que sí, chequeó que su abrigo cubriera el delgado y pequeño cuerpo de su nena. Al percatarse de que las ropas para el otoño cumplían con el trabajo de mantener a Sora abrigada y a salvo de futuros resfriados, la mujer liberó a su retoño, quien salió disparada en una carrera hacia los juegos del parque.

Otra mujer un poco más relajada, que vestía menos elegante y llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo, rondaba ese mismo parque. La mujer empujaba un cochecito de bebé, y de uno de sus brazos guindaba una bolsa con insumos recién comprados para la cena de esa noche, en donde celebrarían el ascenso de Susumu, su marido. A su lado iba un pequeño de cinco años que no paraba de hablar acerca de cómo Kyou, su _amiguito_ del kínder, lo había hecho reír tan fuerte en la hora de la merienda que él no pudo evitar derramar leche por su nariz. El niño contaba la historia como si haber hecho aquello fuese una proeza difícil de igualar y digno de admiración. Su hermana de tres años, que iba dentro del coche, lo miraba expectante, Taichi siempre lograba capturar toda la atención de la pequeña Hikari.

—A mí me pasó una vez.

—¡¿De veras?! —preguntó con mucho interés su hijo.

—Sí, estaba con unos amigos. Fue en bachillerato, luego de clases. Estábamos en una fuente de sodas cuando un compañero resbaló en el piso mojado del centro comercial. Acababa de sorber de mi soda cuando vi lo que ocurrió. Me causó tanta gracia la manera en que cayó que terminé estornudando la bebida. Fue vergonzoso.

—Para mí no. Y yo no sabía que habías sido niña, mamá.

Yuuko rió por el comentario tan inocente de su hijo.

—¡Mira, mamá! —Apuntó con su dedo en dirección hacia la banqueta en donde estaba Toshiko sentada—. ¡Esa mujer está muy gorda!

—¡Taichi! —reprendió su madre avergonzada, pues la mujer había girado en su dirección ante el semejante grito de su hijo.

—¡Pero si está gorda…!

—Esas cosas no se dicen, hijo.

—¡Bah!, ¿por qué? Cuando tú estabas gorda por comerte a Hikari, todo el mundo te lo decía.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó Yuuko quien ya se había acercado hasta Toshiko—. A veces me cuesta un poco mantenerlo callado.

—Descuida, no hay… —Pero Toshiko sabía que había visto a la mujer desde antes—. ¿Yuuko ¿Eres tú?

La aludida miró con el cejo enarcado, todavía sin reconocer a la mujer que acababa de soltar su nombre. Escrutó su rostro en busca de una característica que le hiciera recordar a la embarazada, pero fue inútil. Era muy distraída y torpe para recordar las caras de sus viejas amistades o conocidos.

—Lo siento… —dijo luego de su fallido intento por recordar.

—Soy Toshiko. ¿No me recuerdas? Fuimos juntas a la secundaria —Yuuko negó como respuesta—. Yo era la novia de Misaki, el mejor amigo de Haruiko —Nada—, en el verano previo al undécimo año hice una fiesta en mi casa, la cual terminó con tu vomito en el fondo de mi armario por el exceso de bebidas alc...

—¡Toshiko! —Había recordado y sobre accionó para que Taichi no escuchara sus aventuras de adolescente.

—Ya me recuerdas. ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Las mujeres entre risas y anécdotas se sentaron a charlar por un rato largo. El pequeño intentó jugar con su hermana menor, pero al cabo de algunos minutos, esta acabó por dormirse y él se comenzaba a aburrir.

—Iré a jugar por ahí —le avisó a su madre y se marchó antes de obtener una respuesta de ella.

Anduvo taciturno por los caminos próximos a los toboganes del parque, pateando una lata de refresco que había encontrado cerca de un cesto de basura. Ya resignado a que no encontraría nada mejor que hacer, corrió hasta una zona arenosa y se sentó debajo de un árbol, en uno de esos columpios que pretendían ser improvisados con el caucho viejo de un auto, y comenzó a columpiarse.

Se meció y meció cada vez más fuerte, sintiendo como su corazón se disparaba en un inquietante _bum-bum_ que iba en aumento con frenesí y, durante todo ese tiempo, su sonrisa adornó su pequeño y ovalado rostro moreno.

Cuando supo que no _volaría _más alto, dejó de crear fuerza y se relajó esperando a que el movimiento se detuviera para saltar del columpio. Al cesar, volvió su apatía y aburrimiento. Era todo como antes y no quería volver a mecerse, ya estaba al punto de las náuseas. Al bajarse, dirigió su vista hacia su mamá, quien continuaba hablando con la mujer embarazada.

Chasqueó su lengua con fastidio.

No muy lejos de él, Sora lo observaba. Se divertía a causa de las pesadumbres de aquel muchacho que llevaba mirando desde que comenzó a patear la lata de refresco. No pudo evitarlo, el sonido metálico que este produjo al rozar contra el piso de concreto fue muy audible como para no percatarse de él.

Aquellos ojos que contemplaban en silencio se cruzando por un segundo con los ojos marrones de Taichi. Él automáticamente enarcó una ceja como señal de confusión. ¿Qué rayos hacia ella mirándolo así? No la conocía, primera vez en su vida que la veía, ¿por qué ella lo miraba como si no fuese ese el caso? Frunció el cejo y, muy descortésmente, le gritó a Sora:

—¿Tienes algún problema conmigo? Deja de mirarme.

Los rumores en el jardín de infancia decían que si un niño se acercaba a una niña esta le pegaría los piojos chupa sangre. Porque dentro de su lógica infantil, todas las niñas tenían liendres y parásitos recorriendo su cuerpo. Él no quería ser contagiado, por eso la única niña que podía estar cerca de él, era su hermanita, y eso porque ya había revisado su cabecita un par de veces en busca de aquel parásito.

—Eres muy grosero —le respondió ella con mucha madurez de su parte. Muy serena y paciente.

—No quiero que me pegues tus bichos. ¡Aléjate!

—¿Mis bichos? —preguntó mientras iba acercándose a Tai, pese a que este la deseaba lejos de él—. ¿De qué hablas, niño cabezón?

—No soy cabezón, cabello de zanahoria —repicó de inmediato, algo ofendido.

Porque sí, se había dado cuenta de aquellos cabellos cortos de color anaranjado. Primera vez en su vida que veía a una niña con aquel matiz tan peculiar y bonito adornando su cabeza.

—¿Cabello de zanahoria? Eres un niño muy original.

—Y encima hablas como un adulto. ¡Bah! No me agradas —sentenció con los ojos entornados y labios fruncidos.

—¿Qué es eso de los bichos? —Taichi se cruzó de brazos y reviró sus grandes ojos cafés—. ¡Oh! No puede ser, ¿me harás la leí del hielo?

—Si hablo contigo me pegarás tus liendres.

—Ya estás hablando conmigo ¡Y yo no tengo liendres!

Taichi relajó sus expresiones y miró confundido a su interlocutora. ¿No tenía piojos? ¿Pero si su amigo Yamato le había dicho que todas las niñas tenían piojos? ¿Acaso lo engañó para quedarse con Mei, la niña más hermosa de su instituto? Miró fijamente a Sora, nada en sus expresiones sentenciaba que mentía.

—¡Ese canalla de Yama! —susurró.

—Eres raro.

—No, no lo soy. Y, ¿es cierto?

—¿El qué?

—¿No tienes bichos caminando en tu cabeza? —prefirió salir de dudas.

Ella negó con su cabeza. No sabía si sentirse ofendida o si reír por la ignorancia de su nuevo amigo.

—¿Vienes con tu mamá?

—Sí, está hablando con una señora que se comió a un bebé.

¡Santo cielos! ¿Qué persona tan cruel se comería a un bebé? Pensó Sora, mientras giraba su cabeza en busca de aquella mujer.

—No la veo —dijo ojeando todo el parque—. ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué no está presa? ¿Viste cuando se lo comió? ¡Que feo!

—Está por allá —señaló hacia la banca en donde Toshiko y Yuuko entablaban su conversación.

Sora frunció el cejo. ¿Era una broma?

—Pues veo a una mujer con una carriola, no parece que se comiera a un bebé. Y la otra mujer es mi mamá.

—Es ella.

—¡¿Mi mamá?!

—Sí, es ella, ¿no ves? Tiene una _barrigotota._

—Tonto, no se lo comió, la cigüeña lo puso ahí para que creciera. Ella es mi mamá y está gorda porque está embarazada —rió.

—Sí, lo sé, pero ¿cómo la cigüeña lo pone ahí? Tu mamá se lo tuvo que comer, o si no, ¿por dónde entraría?

Ella pareció meditarlo un poco, y se sorprendió de su conclusión final.

—Es cierto, ¿cómo lo meten en la barriga? No lo había pensado.

—Ya te lo dije, se lo comen. Sé mucho del tema, mi mamá tuvo a mi hermanita hace tiempo, pero parece que Hikari, así se llama mi hermana, sabía muy feo pues mi mamá vomitaba mucho.

—¡La mía también!

—¡Verdad! También le daba mucho sueño y le gritaba mucho a mi papá.

Sora no sabía lo de los papás, ella no vivía con el suyo. Solo estaba junto a él en vacaciones de verano o los fines de semana. Siempre hablaban por teléfono, cada día de la semana, dos veces al día. Sin embargo, no podía alegar que su mamá y su papá discutían o se gritaban. Prefirió asentir y darle la razón a su nuevo amigo, no quería aceptar que él sabía más del asunto que ella.

—¿Jugamos en los juego? —preguntó Taichi.

Ahora que estaba convencido de que Sora no tenía piojos, nada le impedía jugar con ella. Incluso hasta le pareció divertida y no dejaba de mirar y admirar en silencio sus pecas o su cabello tan colorido.

—Sí, juguemos a que estamos en el espacio y que el tobogán cubierto es la nave espacial —dijo animada.

—Sí y el puente es una dimensión oscura que te lleva al planeta Sayayin.

—¿Tú ves Dragon Ball Z?

—Todos los días —respondió con orgullo.

—Yo también, mi personaje favorito es Gohan. Es muy lindo.

—Ay sí, las niñas siempre eligen a los personajes porque son lindos. A mí me gusta Vegeta, porque es el príncipe orgulloso y porque su peinado es _cool, _también es súper fuerte_._

—Pues Gohan es fuerte también. Es más fuerte que Vegeta y su papá, el venció a Cell con una sola mano.

Aquella respuesta le agradó a Taichi, quien no pudo evitar sonreír. No conocía a muchas niñas, pero esta era sin duda una muy simpática y graciosa.

—Si me dices que te gusta Capitán Tsubasa, me casaré contigo cuando seamos grandes.

Sora se puso del color de su cabello y lo empujó. No le agradaba hablar acerca de novios o esposo. A ella no le gustaba jugar con muñecas ni leer de Cenicienta. Ella prefería jugar con su pelota o ver animes de aventura, o leer un libro con una mejor trama que la de una muchacha que solo se sienta a esperar a que alguien se enamore de ella y la saque de la miseria. Tal vez, aquel modo de pensar se debiera a que su madre y padre la educaron en casa con libros e historias más significativas y reales.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó él.

—Yo no me casaré —respondió mal humorada.

—¿De verdad? —ella asintió—. Eso es un lío, porque eres muy bonita —Tan pronto soltó aquello se arrepintió, no fue su intención ser tan sincero—. C-como Miko. Eres linda como… ¿mi gato? —agregó nervioso, queriendo enmendar su metedura de pata.

—Sí dices tonterías. ¡Vamos a jugar! —gritó y salió corriendo hacia los toboganes, con una sonrisa boba que no pudo disimular.

Esa había sido la primera vez que un niño le decía que era linda, o casi se lo decía. No podía evitar pensar en lo grato que se sintió aquello.

Jugaron por un largo periodo, se ensuciaron las ropas con el verde del pasto, corrieron y gritaron hasta no poder más, rieron y discutieron un par de veces, y al final de la tarde se encontraban dentro del Rey pingüino, contándose chistes y cuentos de todo tipo.

—Yo me enamoré —confesó él, luego de que Sora le contara que sus padres no vivían juntos, pero que su amor era tan grande que eso no les importaba. Entonces Taichi recordó su pequeño romance y no pudo evitar contárselo a su nueva amiga—. Hace dos días me enamoré de una mujer.

—¿Una mujer? —inquirió sorprendida—. ¿Más grande que tú?

—Sí, es muy linda. Mi mamá me estaba dejando en la puerta del salón de clases cuando la vi. Es la mamá de un amiguito de clases.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—'_Señora mamá de Yamato'_.

Sora rió estridentemente:

—¿La señora mamá de Yamato? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

Taichi chasqueó su lengua con fastidio y se cruzó de brazos:

—Bien, no me sé su nombre, pero si me enamoré. Ríete todo lo que quieras, pero cuando la vi llegar de la mano de Yamato mi corazón hizo así —puso su mano a nivel del pecho y se dio palmaditas a ritmo con los latidos del corazón—: _¡Bum-bum, bum-bum! _Y me dio mucha felicidad verla. Como cuando abres un obsequio que tus padres compraron para tu cumpleaños.

—Ya veo —espetó al no saber que más decir. Ella nunca había estado enamorada, ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en ello alguna vez. Era de esperarse, apenas era solo una niña de seis años—, ¿y qué pasó?

—Que la estuve viendo por un montón de días, ¡una vez soñé que me daba un beso en la mejilla!

—¡Iuk! —se estremeció ante la imagen que para ella suponía un asco.

—No se sintió mal en el sueño. Siempre le preguntaba a Yama por su mamá. ¡Pero con mucho cuidado! Ya que él es algo… raro, no se ríe mucho y en ocasiones da miedo, pero es un buen amigo. Todos los días me enamoraba un poquito más, hasta que una mañana, mientras la veía darle el beso de despedida a Yamato mi corazón se rompió.

—¿Qué te hizo?

—El señor Ishida pasó. Es el papá de Yama y le estaba tomando de la mano a mi novia Mamá de Yama.

—Pero es su esposo, eso hacen los papás.

—Sí, lo sé, pero como sea, mi amor por ella acabó.

Ya no hubo más para decir. Para Sora esos temas eran un tabú, más, porque al ser educada en casa no podía enterarse de los cuentos de patio que se generaban en los recreos del Jardín de infancia de Hikarigaoka. Era muy sobreprotegida por su madre y a veces sentía que se perdía de cosas divertidas o diferentes. Soñaba ser grande y hacer luego lo que ella quisiera, al hablar con el castaño sus deseos de ser libre se incrementaron.

Salieron del interior del Rey pingüino y se dieron cuenta de que el cielo se pintaba de gris y que pronto llovería.

Optaron por ir hasta el lugar en donde se encontraban sus madres y en el camino continuaron hablando.

—Estaba reuniendo las banditas que dan en los helados de fútbol, pero siempre me salen las mismas. Yo quería la del equipo de Tokio.

—¿Te gusta el fútbol, niño?

—¿A quién no? ¿A ti no te gusta?

—No lo sé, el de Capitán Tsubasa sí, pero el de verdad no lo veo mucho.

—Deberías verlo, es genial —aseguró Taichi.

La niña detuvo su andar y recordó que ella tenía la banda del equipo de Tokio que Taichi andaba buscando. A decir verdad, Sora no era muy fanática del deporte, le gustaba verlo en el estadio con su papá, pero eso sucedió solo una vez, no estaba segura sí aun sentía lo mismo que aquella primera vez. No obstante, Taichi le agradaba y quería darle una sorpresa.

—Espera aquí —dijo Sora y salió corriendo hasta donde estaba su madre. Al poco tiempo regresó con un pequeño bolso en sus manos—. Mira —Subió la manga de su abrigo y mostró la bandita del equipo de Tokio.

—¡Vaya! ¿Me la regalas, niña?

—No —fulminó—. Es mía.

—Eres mala —Taichi hizo un gesto con su cara. Se encogió de hombro molesto.

—Pero ten —Sora mostró su puño, el mismo que sostenía la bandita del equipo de Tokio—. Tengo dos y esta es tuya ahora.

El niño pegó un grito de emoción y tomó su obsequio.

—¡Eres genial…! ¡Muchas gracias!

Y en medio de su emoción, el pequeño Yagami se acercó hasta Sora y le dio un beso en su mejilla. Ella palideció, luego hirvió de vergüenza y se quedó tiesa como momia ante aquel arrebato de alegría de Yagami. Su corazón se disparó emocionado y recordó las palabras del niño de que cuando contó lo que era estar enamorado: _el corazón late fuerte y sientes una emoción tan grande como cuando te dan un obsequio por tu cumpleaños_. Así se sintió ella, pero más apenada y sorprendida.

—Ahora seremos mejores amigos —continuó él—. Porque tenemos el mismo brazalete, y ahora somos como gemelos.

Ella asintió.

—¿Te sucede algo? —preguntó distraído, intentando anudar el trozo de tela.

Sora negó y se dispuso a sonreír.

—Por cierto, no te lo he dicho, soy Taichi Yagami. Si vamos a ser amigos, tenemos que saber nuestros nombres. ¿Tú cómo te llamas, niña?

—Sora Takenouchi —respondió.

Él rió, a la primera niña que le había robado un beso tenía un nombre muy lindo, un cabello anaranjado y la sonrisa más dulce del mundo. Y ahora sería su amiga para siempre. Eso pensó él en ese instante.

—¡Sora, hija, es hora de volver a casa! —Llamó su madre desde lejos.

—Me tengo que ir —avisó ella.

—Creo que yo también. ¿Vendrás mañana de nuevo?

—Eso creo.

—Genial, traeré mi balón de fútbol y jugaremos otra vez.

Fue su manera de sellar su amistad, pero lo que ellos no sabían era que al día siguiente, ni al siguiente, ni al siguiente de su primer encuentro, volverían a verse. De hecho, pasaría casi un año antes de su próximo encuentro.

La vida tiene su manera de hacer las cosas, a veces no la entendemos y le menospreciamos, pero para todos hay un plan escrito. Existen personas que están destinadas a ser, personas que antes de conocerse ya tienen un final juntos. Cuando dos personas están destinadas a ser, no habrá suficiente mar de por medio ni tierras demasiado extensa o caminos con obstáculos muy largos que les impidan descubrirse. Porque son las personas correctas, en los momentos correctos, aunque dichos momentos se vean interrumpidos por poco o mucho tiempo.

* * *

Hola, preciosos. ¿Cómo están?

Pues bien, es una historia corta, cada capitulo narrará un momento diferente de la vida de estos dos, es decir, que en cada capitulo serán más grandes de edad. Intentaré que quede cannon todo lo que se vio en la serie animada. Pero habrán detalles que sumaré. Quiero que sepan que cuando coloqué la edad de Sora estaba entrando otoño, Sora cumple el 02 de septiembre y, aunque tiene la misma edad que Tai en el anime, ella es mayor que él por algunos meses (según wikipedia).

Es obvio que el Rey Pingüino pertenece a CLAM, respectivamente al pueblo ficticio de la serie de SCC.

No les diré más, creo que es todo lo que desean saber.

Un beso _grandototote._

_Genee._


	2. Sucesos

**—II—**

La inocencia les hizo prometerse un nuevo encuentro, uno próximo, pero la vida a veces se ensaña en hacer las cosas a su manera y procrastina algunos planes sin previo aviso. Sora y Taichi no pudieron cumplir su promesa de verse al día siguiente, con el pasar de los días no lograron volver a coincidir en aquél parque, y luego de un año, el recuerdo de aquella tarde estaba guardado en el baúl de las memorias.

Si se topasen por la calle, no podrían reconocerse.

Pero el mundo no podía dejar de girar por aquella promesa rota, todo seguía continuando y las cosas cambiaban sin poder evitarlo. Los meses siguientes al encuentro en el parque fueron decisivos para el desarrollo de sus personalidades:

Sora logró convencer a su madre para que le inscribiese en el colegiode la cuadra. Haruiko ayudó a su pequeña en aquella labor tan insoportable, como era convencer a su mujer. Y es que Toshiko era una mujer muy terca, cuando algo se le metía entre ceja y ceja, no había viento, cielo ni tierra que le hiciese desistir de ello. Fue por ese motivo que se extrañaron cuando esta aceptó aquella petición ante el primer: _por favor_ de ambos.

Seguía siendo sobreprotectora con su hija, era su pequeña amada, pero sabía que con la llegada del nuevo bebé tendría que maniobrar con el tiempo. Que Sora fuese al colegio significaba un poco más de libertad y tiempo para cuidar a su segundo retoño.

Sin embargo, nada siempre sucede como se espera.

Una tarde de octubre, cuando Toshiko rondaba su segundo periodo de embarazo, en medio de una noche cálida, despertó. Sentía sus sabanas pegajosas y mojadas. Su primer pensamiento fue haber creído que su vejiga le había traicionado, pero cuando percibió el olor a hierro y se encontró con una mancha roja en su bata de dormir, el miedo le desquebrajó los sentidos. Entró en pánico, algo malo sucedía. Y de pronto, los dolores abdominales comenzaron, haciéndose cada vez más y más fuertes.

No comprendía qué sucedía.

La ambulancia llegó al poco tiempo de llamar a emergencias. Sora, al no tener a su padre ni a ningún otro familiar en la ciudad, tuvo que acompañar a su madre durante todo el trayecto. El ambiente era el menos indicado para la menor. Entre los gritos de su mamá, las indicaciones de los paramédicos y el desasosiego rondando cada rincón de la ambulancia, no entendía qué pasaba. No sabía si llorar o ser fuerte para complementar a su progenitora. Se decantó por la segunda opción, fue allí cuando dio su primer indicio de autocontrol e independencia.

Esperó sola en una sala del hospital. Aunque las enfermeras y Servicio Social, le vigilaron.

Haruiko llegó tan pronto como pudo. Para cuando lo hizo, la mala noticia estaba servida sobre la mesa: habían perdido al bebé.

Ocurrió mientras ella dormía.

—_Muerte fetal —H_abía dicho el doctor a Haruiko aquella noche—. _Es más común de lo que imagina, más del 84% de los casos sucede en niños no natos. Tenga, es un folleto, esto les ayudará a superar su perdida._

El tacto del doctor de guardia parecía haberse esfumado de su cuerpo, junto con las horas de sueño que se reflejaban por medio de aquellas bolsas negras debajo de sus ojos. El padre, cansado y dolido, supo controlar su rabia y evitó golpear a aquel sujeto sin corazón.

Las pequeñas manos de Sora le halaron el pantalón, indecisa entre si hacerlo no.

—¿Qué sucede, papá? —Había olvidado que ella estaba a su lado—. ¿Estás llorando?

¿Cómo podía explicarle a una niña tan pequeña, que nunca podría ver a su hermanito vivo?

Taichi también estuvo en aquél hospital muchas veces, aunque no precisamente ese día. Resultaba que su hermana menor había desarrollado una especie de gripe crónica que, cuando empeoraba, tenían que llevarla como posesos a la sala de emergencias más cercana a su apartamento.

Como niño, él no podía comprender por qué debían pasar días enteros en aquel lugar aburrido y solitario. Las personas siempre lloraban allí, en ocasiones, le hacían gimotear también, porque pese a su actitud vivaz y despreocupada, el pequeño Yagami resultaba ser muy noble y lleno de buenos sentimientos: el mal ajeno sí le perjudicaba.

—¿Cuándo podremos llevar a Hikari a casa? —inquiría cada vez más aburrido.

—Pronto —Debido a sus constantes preguntas, Yuuko había desarrollado un sistema de respuestas que variaban de acuerdo a la pregunta de su hijo. Podían ser cortas o explicativas.

—¿Por qué papá sí puede estar en casa?

—Está trabajando, Taichi.

—¿Por qué yo no estoy en la escuela?

—¿Quieres ir a la escuela? Pensé que no te gustaba —Rio. Así de aburrido se encontraba su hijo que consideraba ir a la escuela por su propia voluntad.

Pero cuando Hikari estaba en casa, era otra historia.

Al llegar de clases su primera parada era en la habitación de su hermana. Allí se entretenían con cualquier juego, incluso jugaba con las muñecas de trapo de la niña. El tiempo parecía ir muy rápido cuando se divertía al lado de su hermana menor, tanto, que le costaba creer que ella y sus padres preferían estar así de aburridos en un hospital que en casa, haciendo cosas geniales.

—Traje una barra de chocolates, ¿quieres?

—Sabes cómo mantenerme contento, mamá.

La ventaja de tener un hijo tan alegre como Taichi, era que siempre lograba sacarle una risa de felicidad a Yuuko. Sus ocurrencias, manera de hablar, su forma de ser tan vivaz le encendía el corazón y le daba las fuerzas que necesitaba cada vez que veía a su hija sobre una camilla con alta temperatura en su cuerpo.

—¿Quieres un poco, hermanita? —se detuvo a pensar en que tal vez, su acto de generosidad, podía ser castigado—. ¡Mamá! ¿Hikari puede comer un trozo de chocolate? No digas que no. El chocolate hace reír a las personas y Kari parece que le falta reír mucho.

Ella asintió.

La escena dentro de la habitación le hizo resbalar una lágrima. Le enternecía verle tan animado sobre la camilla, dándole de comer en la boca a hermana menor, inventándose excusas para poder consentirla y cuidarle.

Su hijo era un buen niño, excelente hermano, gran ser humano. Estaba segura de que algún día se convertiría en un excelente hombre.

Solo que con aquél pensamiento le llegaron muchos más, cada vez peores: los chicos buenos, como su hijo, siempre terminaban con el corazón hecho añicos.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó cuándo notó que intentaba ocultarle algo.

—Lo siento. Quería que Hikari tuviese buena suerte —Levantó su mano y mostró un brazalete de tela.

—No puede usar ese tipo de cosas, tiene intravenosas en sus muñecas. Le dolería.

El niño bajó la cabeza, sintiendo que todo lo que hacía era reprochable.

—Pongámoslo en su tobillo —susurró su madre con actitud cómplice—. Allí los doctores no lo verán y a ella no le dolerá.

Sus ojos se expandieron emocionados:

—¿Estás de acuerdo, hermana?

La pequeña asintió.

* * *

Tengo un proyecto abandonado, estaba poniéndome al día con él, pero cuando leí que Digimon Adventure tendrá secuela, me atacó la inspiración. Estoy muy emocionada y quise actualizar esta historiara. Gracias a todos los que dejaron RR, sino contesté fue por falta de tiempo, espero que este breve agradecimiento, pueda compensar sus comentarios hermosos.

besos y abrazos.

Ciao :*


End file.
